User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/A Voting Poll Thing
Should the Order of Eliminations for Seasons 3 - 9 of Total Drama Wiki be revealed? Yes No Order of Eliminations: Remember that I'm not continuing this series Season 3: 14th Lab (Team Screaming Howlers) 13th Mocker (Team Venomous Snakes) 12th Bobdave (Team Venomous Snakes) 11th Team (Team Venomous Snakes) 10th Night (Team Screaming Howlers) 9th Deuce (Team Screaming Howlers) 8th Samis (Team Venomous Snakes) Merge: 7th Xim (Team Screaming Howlers) 6/5th Shoop (Team Screaming Howlers) 6/5th Wach (Team Venomous Snakes) 4th TKandMit (Team Venomous Snaked) 3rd Mind (Team Venomous Snakes) 2nd BreZ (Team Screaming Howlers) 1st Mini (Team Screaming Howlers) Season 4: 14th CE (Team Menacing Giraffes) 13th MrA (Team Galloping Ostriches) 12th Killer (Team Galloping Ostriches) 11th Paro (Team Galloping Ostriches) 10th Tiger (Team Menacing Giraffes) 9th A6 (Team Menacing Giraffes) 8th Nick (Team Menacing Giraffes) Merge: 7th Josh (Team Galloping Ostriches) 6th Courtney (Team Menacing Giraffes) 5th NF (Team Galloping Ostriches) 4th Epic Frank (Team Galloping Ostriches) 3rd Weavile (Team Menacing Giraffes) 2nd Kari (Team Menacing Giraffes) 1st CW (Team Galloping Ostriches) Season 5 (Season where the villain wins): 14th Courtney (Team Pass the Mic) 13th MrA (Team Menacing Giraffes) 12th Fire (Team Menacing Giraffes) 11th Metal (Team Pass the Mic) 10th Tiger (Team Menacing Giraffe) 9th Killer (Team Menacing Giraffes) 8th Wonder (Team Pass the Mic) Merge: 7th Pixel (Team Pass the Mic) 6th Nikki (Team Menacing Giraffes) 5th Weavile (Team Pass the Mic) 4th A6 (Team Menacing Giraffes) 3rd Shark (Team Pass the Mic) 2nd Lak (Team Menacing Giraffes) 1st CE (Wrath) (Team Pass the Mic) Season 6: 14th Grinch (Team Venomous Snakes) 13th TK (Team Venomous Snakes) 12th Phil (Team Ferocious Hippos) 11th Samis (Team Venomous Snakes) 10th Noah (Team Ferocious Hippos) 9th Mini (Team Venomous Snakes) 8th Bobdave (Team Ferocious Hippos) Merge: 7th Mind (Team Ferocious Hippos) 6th Tkid (Team Venomous Snakes) 5th Xim (Team Ferocious Hippos) 4th Wach (Team Ferocious Hippos) 3rd Nail (Team Ferocious Hippos) 2nd Shoop (team Venomous Snakes) 1st Loyg (Team Venomous Snakes) Season 7: 14th Baby GG (Team Bill O’Reilly) 13th Legion (Team John Lennon) 12th Terry (Team Bill O’Reilly) 11th Santoryu (Team John Lennon) 10th Tuxedo (Team John Lennon) 9th Meat (Team Bill O’Reilly) 8th L4S (Team Bill O’Reilly) Merge: 7th Stoff (Team Bill O’Reilly) 6th Torch (Team John Lennon) 5th Twilightlicious (Team John Lennon) 4th HSG (Team Bill O’Reilly) 3rd Brandon (Team John Lennon) 2nd Trixi (Team Bill O’Reilly) 1st AG (Team John Lennon) Season 8 (Penultimate): 20th Meat (Team Epic Lloyd) 19th Llama (Team Nice Peter) 18th Wach (Team Epic Lloyd) 17th TK (Team Nice Peter) 16th Courtney (Team Epic Lloyd) 15th MSV (Team Nice Peter) 14th L4S (Team Epic Lloyd) 13th Bobdave (Team Nice Peter) 12th Kari (Team Epic Lloyd) 11th Mind (Team Nice Peter) Merge: 10/9th DWAS 10/9th Tuxedo 8th Mini 7th Nikki 6th Lak 5th Fire 4th Tkid 3rd Sierra 2nd Killer 1st Stoff Season 9 (Final Season): 14th Torch (Team Heroes) 13th Eyes (Team Villains) 12th Weavile (Team Heroes) 11th Mit (Team Villains) 10th Fire (Team Heroes) 9th Lak (Team Heroes) 8th NF (Team Villains) Merge: 7th Legion (Team Villains) 6th Wrath (Team Villains) 5th HSG (Team Heroes) 4th BreZ (Team Villains) 3rd Mini (Team Heroes) 2nd Brandon (Riley) (Team Villains) 1st Tkid (Team Heroes) And done! If I ever do come back to this series, which I most likely WON'T, the Orders of Elimination would be changed significantly Category:Blog posts